Mario
General Description Mario Morales Jr. is an American writer, superhero and YouTuber who runs the TheEpicMario YouTube channel. He is best known as the official creator of Warner Bros. Pictures Intro Bloopers. Mario has lived a ridiculous lifestyle, and has been a star student in school. Mario also wrestles for Zachman Awesomeness Universe Wrestling, where he is the ZAUW World Champion. Mario currently resides in the cool, calm, and collected place of Brooklyn in the busy city of New York. He is also Yazzie's boyfriend, as suspected by many of his real life friends and fans. Calm and caring, she'll do anything to make her want to stay with him. Personality Mario is a very nice person and loves everyone he meets. He is very smart and intelligent, even though he doesn't know it himself. Mario claims he is too fat, but that is not true for him. Mario can also be very heroic. He is known to save anyone from danger when the time is right, and he wouldn't let anyone down. He is also very savage. He can roast anyone at will, along with Yazzie. He is also very strong. It's his mission to stay on the top of the wrestling mountain. Mario has overcame several obstacles in the ring, and from the looks of things, nobody can stop this cruiserweight that can and will destroy the opposition like Andre the Giant. However, Mario also tends to be motivational at times. He will frequently light the way for his supporters. He is also very proud and isn't afraid to speak loud and proud for his fans to hear. He is a confident talker, in and out of the ring. He loves to open up to his friends and fans about what's been going on in his life. If he's been through a divorce, he'll be willing to be open to people about it. Basically, Morales has multiple personalities that represent him as a whole. So do us a favor. Never let Mario go when you get a grip on him. Appearance Mario sports a large puffy black afro and peachy skin that looks nearly white. He has orange eyes that closely resemble Powerpuff eyes. He typically wears a red shirt with his Powerpuff Transformation Belt on his waist on certain occasions. He also wears dark gray sweatpants and black Nike shoes. When powered up, he sports an orange tank top, orange shorts, orange boots, and black gloves. He also wears a bright orange vest with a darker orange trim. Backstory In 2014, Mario seeked for something to do for an occupation. Mario was scrolling through the hellpits on YouTube looking for a true purpose. Mario finally decided to become a YouTuber. He took the channel called Emma1013ILY, but he needed to get attention. He decided to take the evil route and force everyone to love Princess Peach and hate Super Mario. He got the attention, but the attention was very negative. He ended up rapidly getting a lot of dislikes on his videos. Mario had to figure out a plan. Unfortunately, Mario ended up becoming even more evil. After changing his name to PrincessPeachrules, he got a lot more critical hate. Some people even thought Mario was a girl, and others thought he was actually Peach. At this time, Mario wouldn't stop criticizing others. Eventually, Mario finally reached 100 Subscribers, and for the first time ever, Mario felt like he hit an accomplishment, and he wouldn't share it with anyone else. To make matters worse for everyone, he even hated major channels like PewDiePie and Smosh for example. He even ended up receiving grounded videos, and that frustrated Mario. Soon, in March 2017, Mario realized what he did wrong. He changed his name to TheEpicMario, and turned face. Soon, he launched Warner Bros Pictures Intro Bloopers. One year afterward, he gained his Powerpuff Powers, and Mario reached the tip of the hill. He started to appreciate PewDiePie's work as well as Smosh's. He started to like Mario and Luigi from there and was totally fine with opinions. One day, when he was walking down a local town, with a small school nearby, he ran into Blossom. Mario thought that now he could finally get married soon. So, they did, but unfortunately, Yazzie continued to push Mario into a divorce. Mario continued to think to himself. What would it mean for his sex life? To answer that question, Mario started to think he had too much sex almost every day with Blossom. Would it affect his channel? So far, nothing has really happened yet. Was Blossom fine with the divorce? Not exactly. So, against Mario's wishes, Mario got divorced, much to the dismay of fans everywhere, and moved on with Yazzie. Mario wonders about getting Blossom back in the future, but he decided to see where his relationship with Yazzie will go. The couple does argue at some points, but if anything, they always know how to get along... well... yeah not always Health yeah let's never discuss his health again Trivia * * Mario has never gone trick-or-treating. * * Mario hates ketchup * Mario is the first man to do 1,000,000 curl-ups * To this day, Mario still lives in Brooklyn, but plans on moving to Philadelphia soon * Mario has autism * Mario actually dreams of being a WWE Superstar * Mario sees Halloween as Lucifer's birthday * Mario has diarrhea about once or twice every few days. * In 2018, Mario weighed 215 lbs. Now he has slimmed down to 178. * Mario was always the tallest student in his class and also the heaviest. * Mario has had multiple girlfriends and a wife until he finally found his true love: Yazzie. Likes * * Bloopers * * Every version of Windows * * Apple Company * * Video Games * * Wrestling * * Pepsi (Seriously. If you hold Pepsi in your hands, there's a good chance the can-can will play while Mario says "OOOOOYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE") * * Battling Evil * Yazzie Dislikes * * Sam * * Android * * Real toys (except Wrestling Figures) * * Ketchup * * Vegetables * Blossrock (Seriously. He can't even look at Bedrock and Blossom near each other without turning back) TheEpicMario Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChFHrtk_s-fOXPEIX0P5DLA?view_as=subscriber